


Тем, кто сводит с ума

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это непривычно, ненормально, невыносимо, но рядом с Эггзи всё преображается — как луч преломляется сквозь линзу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тем, кто сводит с ума

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> Однако же я люблю, по правде сказать, лишь вас — тех, кто сводит с ума.

Эггзи невозможный. Эггзи яркий и порывистый, Эггзи не думает наперёд, Эггзи сходит с ума — и мир подчиняется ему, ввергается в пучину безумия вместе с ним.

Эггзи разный. Эггзи язвительный, Эггзи болтливый, Эггзи может говорить сутками напролёт, а может замкнуться в себе и не отвечать даже на бытовые вопросы. Чарли старается не трогать его в такие моменты. Он не понимает, из-за чего Эггзи такой, а тот не горит желанием сообщать.

Эггзи стремительный, резкий, если он чего-то хочет — он этого добивается, и в такие моменты ему плевать на весь мир. Слишком мало людей, чьё мнение он ценит, к чьему мнению он прислушивается. Чарли рад, что он каким-то странным образом попадает в список этих людей.

Эггзи прямой, честный, и иногда у Чарли перехватывает дыхание — от этой самой честности, потому что Эггзи никогда не врёт, и это, чёрт возьми, привлекает даже больше остальных пунктов. Рядом с Эггзи Чарли хочется стать немного лучше, и это по-настоящему пугает. Чарли не собирается меняться ради кого-то. Эггзи и не просит его меняться. Он меняет Чарли сам, вносит в его жизнь суету и разброс, говорит с ним обо всём, и это так здорово — найти человека, с которым действительно можно говорить на любую тему. У Чарли никогда не было такого человека. Чарли ценит Эггзи.

Эггзи курит, от него постоянно пахнет табаком, и Чарли это раздражает. Он постоянно выкидывает сигареты, он даже ругался с Эггзи — точнее, это Чарли что-то там говорил, а Эггзи смотрел пустым, невидящим взглядом — и улыбался.

Только потом Чарли понимает, что сигареты — это его саморазрушение. В каждом из них что-то надломилось после дня В, и Эггзи пытается убежать от реальности. Хотя бы так. Хотя бы не что-то более тяжёлое.

Они говорят об этом, долго, мучительно говорят, и Чарли кажется, что ему больно произносить каждое слово. Больно не сорваться в крик, больно не ударить Эггзи, хотя очень хочется. Как и всегда. Когда весёлый и жизнерадостный Эггзи снова обращается в приведение, его всегда хочется ударить, встряхнуть, вытащить из этого состояния. Чарли сдерживает себя только чудом.

Через неделю Эггзи бросает курить.

Иногда Чарли кажется, что Эггзи безумен. Он мыслит нестандартно, слишком нестандартно, по меркам Чарли. В голове Эггзи живёт ураган, и кто знает, куда он забросит мысли Эггзи в следующее мгновение. Чарли не удаётся справляться с пламенным безумием Эггзи. Однажды они, плюнув на всё, сбегают куда-то на Аляску, половину пути проходят нелегально, потому что, чёрт, кому нужны самолёты, когда можно угнать у Мерлина вертолёт и миновать радары, каждую секунду ожидая выстрела. Эггзи смеётся, Эггзи улыбается, Эггзи живой, и Чарли целует его, прямо там, в вертолёте, заставляет заткнуться, хотя из-за лопастей вертолёта хохота и не слышно. Им попадает от Мерлина, но Эггзи ещё неделю или две не покидает состояние абсолютного счастья, и Чарли прощает ему всё.

Их редко посылают на задания вместе, потому что Эггзи способен идеально выполнить задание, а потом, уже при возвращении домой, внезапно вспомнить, что он никогда не пил в пабах Дублина, и стащить Чарли вместе с собой, в неунывающую Ирландию. Чарли вспоминает самый короткий английский анекдот: "Проходит ирландец мимо паба", и Эггзи хохочет, отбиваясь от возмущённого Мерлина. Кингсмэн в раздрае, им не хватает агентов (иначе чёрта бы с два Чарли взяли обратно), и задания следуют почти непрерывным потоком. Почти все государства остались без глав, и народные бунты, мятежи, политические интриги, террористические организации — это только половина проблемы. Мерлин радуется, что во время нескольких минут мирового безумия никто не добрался до "ядерных" кнопок, а Чарли и Эггзи дружно матерятся, снова разъезжаясь на разные концы света.

Эггзи, несмотря на всё, удивительно похож на Чарли. Они мыслят похоже, рассуждают похоже, и это даже немного мучительно — высказывать идею и по глазам понимать, что вы думаете одинаково. Они не расходятся во мнениях, зато способны поссориться по мелочам и разъехаться — на неделю, на две, пока сосущее сознание не заставит приехать обратно. Они никогда не извиняются друг перед другом. Или извиняются — просто для этого им не нужны слова.

Эггзи достаёт Чарли, тормошит уже его, когда Чарли снова вспоминает обо всём. День В остался в его памяти ноющей болью, ему снятся кошмары — о том, что он снова стоит на коленях перед телами своих родителей. Эггзи будит его и не спрашивает ни о чём, а на следующий день втягивает Чарли в очередную авантюру. Это бессмысленно, но очень помогает не думать.

Чарли забыл, что значит — жить без Эггзи, жить без постоянного напряжения, без ощущения того, что ты сидишь на пороховой бочке. Эггзи разный, и Чарли замучился уже узнавать его с разных сторон, но никогда от этого не устанет, потому что всё это, все эти треклятые маски — это одно, целое, искреннее.

Чарли любит сумасшествие и суматоху вокруг. Чарли любит вечера, наполненные спорами и поцелуями. Чарли любит понимание без единого слова.

Чарли любит Эггзи.


End file.
